User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/DaL Theory: Origin of Sephira Crystals
Hey guys, I've got a new Date A Live theory, and this one is a good one. We've all known for a while the First Spirit is the one all the other spirits came from, and is likely the origin of the Sephira Crystals. What we've been scratching our heads about is how did his or her powers become 10 crystals? Well sit back and read this theory, because I think I've just found out the answer! When the First Spirit arrived 30 years ago and caused the original space quake, it was also stated that more quakes happened during the 6 months after, I believe those were created by the First Spirit as well, either if afterwards or if they were just aftershocks like some earthquakes. At around that point however, the First Spirit ended up being captured somehow. I don't know how but considering we just saw Kurumi of all people get easily beaten in Volume 12, I bet someone was able to actually defeat him/her or they managed to catch him/her somehow. The person in charge of that capture? It was none other than Westcott himself who did it. Now before I explain this next part, recall how Ellen claims a Sephira Crystal can only get extracted by death? Considering how we've got no knowledge on a Spirit dying its kinda confusing how she'd be able to know that, especially since she stated it as if she had certainty or knew she was correct. That made me think, why have we never heard anything about the First Spirit at this point in time? That's when I wondered, it seemed like everytime we heard someone mention the First Spirit it was in past tense, and I don't count when its mentioned by Kurumi through her goal as she's going to time travel. That started to seem weird, but then I considered something. If Ellen knew Sephira Crystals were removable by death, and the First Spirit created the others through the Sephira Crystals... then is the First already dead? At that moment I started to piece things together. The First Spirit's quakes stopped after 6 months and it was 25 years before anymore started happening, we have no knowledge about the First and Westcott never mentions it despite that seems like the Spirit he'd want to get most, and all Spirits came from the first and the sephira Crystals are fractions of the First's Power. It all made sense after that. If Ellen, and most likely Westcott, knew that a Sephira Crystal can only be removed from a spirit upon their death, then its possible that after they somehow captured the the First Spirit they ended up killing him/her. After they did so his/her Sephira Crystal was all that was left. Since Ratatoskr wants to have Shido seal all the spirits to fuse their power into one crystal, then I have a good feeling that at one point there was once a single crystal, that was the First Spirit's crystal. While the other crystals represent Angels, its said Da'at who the First Spirit likely represents is the Sephirot Tree itself. So the original crystal in a sense housed the other 10 branches of the tree. So how did the single crystal become 10 crystals? I believe that after the First was killed Westcott tried doing experiments to learn about it, probably being one of the most dangerous secrets within the DEM. I bet eventually Westcott decided to infuse himself with it, and tried to learn how, but... He ended up accidentally shattering it while doing one of those experiements. The single Sephira Crystal became 10 and all of them ended up escaping from the DEM building where the ended up somehwere. So the reason there are 10 crystals and how Ellen knows how to remove the Crystal from a Spirit's body is because the DEM somehow killed the First and took her crystal before they accidentally shattered it into more. The only flaw in this theory is if the First Spirit is still alive, unless instead of dying the crystal was forcefully extracted, or the First Spirit looked like he/she died but Westcott and Ellen didn't realize he/she survived. Regardless I think this is probably a good explanation for why there's many Sephira Crystals. Also it works with the knowledge SageM found about there being two forms fo Da'at and how Shido is the "lower" Da'at, possibly showing he's like the First Spirit's successor through his power to seal spirits and how after Shido seals all 10 of them he'll have essentially recreated the First Spirit's Sephira Crystal. So tell me what you think, does this theory sound believable? Category:Blog posts